Dual-connectivity architecture has been proposed by a Small Cell Enhancement technique. As shown in FIG. 1, a user equipment (UE) is connected to, apart from a macro base station, a micro base station, so the UE may perform wireless transmission using resources of the two base stations.
In the related art, it is able for the dual-connectivity architecture to enable the connection between a part of the UEs and the micro base station, but in the case that there are a large number of micro base stations, both the network efficiency and the user experience may be limited by the dual-connectivity architecture, i.e., at this time it is impossible to achieve an optimal state. For example, some public control information, e.g., broadcast information, is also required by the micro base station, and it may incur a part of the overhead. In addition, a management and control mechanism for the micro base station may not be associated with that for the macro base station. As a result, the efficiency of a network for the data transmission and the efficiency of the UE to access to the network may be adversely affected.
In a word, for the existing dual-connectivity architecture in the small cell enhancement technique, in the case of a large number of micro base stations, these micro base stations may not be controlled in a centralized manner. As a result, the efficiency of the UE to access to the network may be reduced, and thereby the communication efficiency may be adversely affected.